


Drawing

by Cheerful_Pervert



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerful_Pervert/pseuds/Cheerful_Pervert
Summary: After seeing Oikawa under a tree with the light highlighting his soft features perfectly, you get the sudden urge to draw him.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> This is something a wrote a while ago just never posted. Hope you enjoy!

You quickly dashed down the halls filled with students exiting the building. Even though the bell had ringed 15 minutes ago the halls were still busy. After trying your best to squeezing through the large cowards and trying your best not to push anyone, you finally made your way outside.

You looked around trying to find your best friend Oikawa. He said he would walk you home today since he didn't have volleyball practice today, but you were now worried he had left since you were held back due to the short meeting the art club had right after school.

You signed once you couldn't locate Oikawa. You were right he did leave.

You started to make your way home but noticed Oikawa leaning against a tree playing on his phone. The sun highlighted his soft features perfectly and he looked so peaceful and calm.

You couldn't help yourself when you took your sketchbook from your bag and begin to sketch the Brunette. Your hand moved on its own as you sketched the lovely scenery and his relaxed position.

As you stared up at him to capture his facial features, he finally looked up at his phone and made eye contact with you. You blushed once he noticed you and quickly hid your sketchbook. Oikawa approached you, a smile formed on his face as he finally stood in front of you.

"So that's why you took so long. You were busy drawing me."

"S-Sorry. I saw you and I thought everything looked perfect and... I just started drawing." You laughed awkwardly.

He smiled at you and pointed to the book you held behind your back. "Can I see the drawing?" He asked.

"It's not that good, it's a really rough sketch and I drew it quickly." You said, still a little embarrassed from getting caught drawing Oikawa.

"Oh come, Y/N. I've seen you're art before, you're extremely talented." He assured.

Everything you drew he would compliment and act as If you just created the Mona Lisa. You moved the book away from your back and held it up in front of your chest.

He stared at it shock written all over his face. "This is really good, Y/N. C-Can I keep it?" He exclaimed.

Even though you rushed the drawing he still loved it. Everything looks perfect, the way you drew the trees and flowers and him. He was extremely impressed.

"Y-You want to keep it? Are you sure I haven't even finished it." You questioned shocked. He always praised your drawings but never asked to keep one.

"Could you finish it for me then give it to me. It already looks amazing but imagine if you coloured it or painted it! It would look stunning!"

You blushed at his words. "I guess I'll finish the drawing. You'll get it in a day or two." You smiled.

\----

Two days passed and you finished the drawing. You had just finished it during art class even though you were supposed to be working on something else. You were too excited to finish the drawing and give it to Oikawa.

Once the bell rang you quickly dashed down the halls and mad your way to the gym. Once you finally made it there you slide the door open and stepped inside. You saw the rest of his team setting up the court, but didn't see Oikawa anywhere.

"Hey, Iwaizumi do you know where Oikawa is?" You asked.

"Hes in the back get the volleyballs, I'll go get him for you. Hey, shittykawa!" Iwaizumi shouted walking off to get their captain.

A few seconds passed and Iwaizumi dragged Oikawa out of the storage room by the ear. "Ow, ow, ow! You don't have to drag me!" He whined.

"Y/N wants to talk to you. You shouldn't keep her waiting, shittykawa." He said.

You giggled as Oikawa pouted. Once he was in front of you, you handed him the finished drawing. He stared at it for a while without saying anything. "This looks amazing! This is the best thing you've ever seen!! Thank you, Y/n! I love it." His eye shined brightly as he stared at every part of the picture.

"No problem. I'm happy you like it." You smiled.

"Hey Iwaizumi, look at what Y/n made for me." He showed the piece to Iwaizumi with a smug look on his face. 

"It's really good." Iwaizumi smiled patting you on the shoulder. 

"Really good? It's more than really good! It's stunning! And my sweet Y/N made this just for me!" He smirked pulling you closer to him.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and punched Oikawa in the belly. "Let's just start practice now."


End file.
